


The Sand Spider

by CreativeGalaxy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character is a bit of a nerd, Memory Loss, Sad Ending, Some modern day references towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGalaxy/pseuds/CreativeGalaxy
Summary: A girl wakes up in the Western Desert, her body lying upon a block of rubble that looks to be part of a ruined village. How did she end up in the village? Why was the village in mere pieces beside her? More importantly, what happened to her memories? Guess the best way to find out is go out on an adventure!





	1. The Sandstorm

I awoke in a cold sweat, and though my conscious was telling me I was awake, my eyes told me I was still asleep. And so, I kept them closed wanting to keep the dark close for a few more minutes.  
I heard the rush of what I assumed to be some form of a storm that was proceeded to rage on around me, its whipping sand-like grains pelting me on my bare skin, and after a while, I began to feel as though my skin was being torn apart by tiny insects.  
I decided that then and there would be a good time as any to open my eyes up to the world around me.  
It was slow at first, but soon I had them open, only to have to close them again as pelting grains of sand began to attack my eyes like a swarm of angry bees.  
I cringed for a couple of minutes, trying to relieve the uncomfortable pain the sand had left my exposed eyeballs feeling, before I decided upon trying to sit up.  
I lifted with my legs, trying my hardest to get to at least my butt, but I couldn’t even get off my back, as my hair seemed to have a different idea on how things would work out, the sand underneath me seemed to aid in its little prank as it kept sucking my body deeper each time I tried pulling myself to a sitting position.  
“What, it’s stuck?” I began to ask myself, as I strained my neck trying to see what the problem was. From my limited point of view, I saw that my hair seemed to be stuck to a piece of fallen rubble, but how, I wasn’t quite sure for it lie perfectly flat upon the large slab of brick and clay.  
“Well, I suppose the only way to solve this, it to just pull it off…” I stopped for a gulp, forcing the fear down my throat and away from my mind as I began my endeavor of escape.  
In an instant, it was all done at once.  
First, their way a sharp pain within my scalp.  
Then came the screaming mixed with a bit of cursing.  
Lastly, there was a face plant into the sand below me.  
“Fuck this.” I told the sand, as if it were my only friend, and based off my surroundings, it really was.  
After a moment, I began to take my head up from the sand, realizing a little too late that my hair had already grown back to its, assumed, normal length.  
“That’s convenient.” I told myself, feeling the back of my head, my new locks mimicking the texture like silky spider thread.  
I looked behind me at where my old hair was, or where it should have been in this case, for there was nothing left of it, it seemed to have disappeared.  
“That’s a little unsettling.” I told myself with a little laugh, trying to make a joke of the all too unusual situation.  
My eyes had been open for a while, and I began to scan the area for any signs of life, and besides the furious movement of tiny sand grains, there was nothing, at least nothing I could see.  
“Well, maybe I should go find some friends, or at least someone to hang out with.” I told myself, as I began to feel my stomach utter a horrible noise, it’s passing leaving an empty feeling within my gut, soon spreading to my throat.  
“And now, I’m starving.” I said, stating the obvious.  
I tried to make my way to my feet, but the angry winds only knocked my back on my bottom.  
“So, I’m sleeping here?” I asked the sandstorm, and in reply, it kept on raging, signifying that it must have meant yes.  
“But I don’t want to sleep here!” I protested as I began, in reluctance, to curl myself into a ball, “ I just got up too!”  
It took a bit, but I was soon able to fall back asleep.

* * *

_I hate the desert._

I soon decided as I had woken up for what felt like the fiftieth time in a row, but thankfully for me, it was actually morning and instead of it feeling like the polar ice caps were about to become my neighbors, it felt more like I was a small egg in a large frying pan, sizzling away.  
It was in that moment, I realized how pale I really was. I was asleep in the boiling hot dessert for who knows how long, and I was as pale as a ghost.  
“Okay, that’s a little weird.” I said, staring down at my lightly painted skin.  
The only good thing about my awakening was the fact that the sand storm seemed to have dissipated over night.  
“Alright, now it’s time for an adventure!” I declared, feeling quite like someone had lit the coals to my fire, and I was burning hot with confidence.  
“Look out world, here I come!!”

* * *

“Alright, no more adventure for me.” I sighed as I had finally made my way to civilization, tired and out of breath.

As I began to scan the crowds, I marveled at how many venders had set up shop, selling mostly an array of herbs and medicine, but some also looked to carry rare little trinkets and the most important item of all, food!  
“It feels like I haven’t eaten for years!” I moaned to whoever was nearby.  
After a few minutes to let my mind adjust to my surroundings, I began to make my way into the crowd, assuming I would do anything but blend in, and I was correct.  
As I scurried my way up to a select vendor, I noticed the people’s looks, the looks of complete and utter disgust and I began to feel my already depleting energy drop straight to empty.  
I had finally made my way to the vendor I was seeking out, the one who seemed to specialize in bread making, and placing my hands upon his rickety old shack of a stand, I asked him politely for one loaf of bread.  
He eyed me carefully, as if analyzing me and I did my best to remain calm and keep my smile upon my lips, even if this was getting uncomfortable.  
“Have any money?” The man finally asked, his voice hoarse with age.  
“Um.” I began as I started to search my dress made of rags,  
“Oops, I must have left it in my other dress of rags.” I replied with a laugh as I looked up to face the man again and his eyes told me he was anything but humored by my joke.  
“Have anything to trade then, perhaps?” The man asked again, raising one hairy eyebrow.  
“Nope, just my great personality.” I said with a shrug, attempting the humor card once more.  
“Then get out of my face, demon child!” The man roared and pointed in the direction away from his shop.  
“But I’m hungry!” I cried, not quite sure what I was hoping to gain at this point besides a slap in the face.  
“I said leave!” The men screamed, causing bystanders to glance in my direction, their stares branding themselves into my back.  
“Alright, alright.” I agreed, the word ‘demon child’ jabbing me in the heart, causing my self-confidence to deplete even further.

* * *

I wasn’t quite sure how long I walked, but it was long enough for my legs to say to me,

_“You know, we’re done here, take a break kid.”_  
And before I knew it, I was laying face down in the sand, the feeling of the cool wind caressing my back.  
“This sucks.” I told the sand once more, starting to feel tears make their way into my eyes.  
The only thing that had kept me from completely bawling my eyes out was the sound of angry yelling followed by a cry of agony, and at first, I was too lazy to move, my whole body had given up at that point, but a sudden burst of energy caused me to make my way to my feet.  
Once I was in standing position, I began to make my way as fast as I could towards the noise. Upon locating the cries of various emotions, I discovered a group of men, all seeming to sport the same uniform decorated in intricate designs. The only things that were not covered by these articles of clothing were most of their legs as well as their chests. They also looked to be holding some form of weapon that they were now using to torture a rather helpless man who knelt on the ground, his hands above his head as he tried in vain to shield himself from their blows.  
The first thing I noticed about the man was his dazzling silver hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight.  
That was the first thing I noticed, the second thing, and probably most important in my opinion, his body which looked to be built rather well, making mine look like a bunch of sticks piled together to make the form of a human girl. His skin was also quite tan, the color of (1) caramel, and I began to feel my heart pick up its pace.  
“This could be fun.” I snickered to myself as I began to make my way from my obvious hiding space and out into the open.  
“Hey, what do you motherfuckers think you’re doing?” I called out to the group of men in expensive clothing as I proceeded to make my way up to them, “Didn’t anyone tell you not to damage the merchandise?” I stood in front of who I assumed to be the leader of the group, his furious eyes glaring me down, but I pretended not to be intimidated, personally, I didn’t really think it was working.  
“You know him, kid?” Asked the guard, not losing his gaze with me as I saw him gesture towards the silver haired man who I could tell was staring at me.  
“No, but damn would I like to.” I replied with a raise of my brow, my mouth twisting into a smirk as I glanced over at the man, than, with my usual amount of courage, I began to ask,  
(2) “ How you doin’?”  
He gave me a rather confused look, telling me it was time to look back at the guard.  
“Listen kid, what do you want, we’re kind of busy.” He then turned back to the prisoner with a secretive smile I could tell in an instant nothing fun was going to happen if I gave up, especially to the poor man.  
“I want you to release this man, and put him in my custody!” I demanded, my glare harsh.  
The guard laughed, he laughed so hard I thought tears would start swelling within his tear ducts.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked, trying to maintain my courageous look.  
“Listen kid.” He began, “ Unless you have an order by the Pharaoh to have this man placed into your custody, then I do not have to give in to your demands.”  
“First of all, you little piece of shit, if you call me kid one more time, I’ll snap your neck!” I said, starting to feel the flames of anger burn within my stomach, I knew I would eventually commit an act of recklessness, but I was ready, “And second, I honestly I don’t care what the Pharaoh says, hell, I don’t even know this guy, I am taking this man with me and there is absolutely nothing you dick weeds can do to stop me!” I felt my fists clench and my teeth grit as the guard uttered his next words,  
“First of all, kid, how dare you disrespect the Pharaoh, I suggest you get up and go before I report you to him, then I’m sure you and him can get acquainted.” A malicious smile spread across the guard’s lips.  
“You know what, I guess you’re right.” I shrugged, “ I suppose you can keep him.”  
“What, are you serious?” The guard asked, his eyes widening in surprise.  
“Yeah, sure, I honestly have no use for him anyways.” I said with a click of my tongue, “Well, it’s been real you guys, send my regards to the Pharaoh.” I then began to walk away, but not before I decided upon giving the guards a little piece of my mind.  
I ran screaming up to the one guard who had dared call me kid, though, I suppose it could be true, I have no recollection of my age, or really anything, but this man was not getting away with hurting innocent people. Once I felt I was close enough, I jumped and wrapped my hands around his neck, like two pale pythons, and squeezed tight.  
“What…what are you?” The man gasped for air.  
“I told you not to call me kid!” I screamed into his ear, “Now release this man or bad things will happen!”  
I was too blinded by my anger to realize that one of the guards was sending a spear my way, its blade lucky enough to stab me in the arm, causing a sharp pain followed by streams of blood.  
“Shit!” I cried into the man’s ear, then, as an act of revenge, I lowered my head and bit the man’s shoulder until I had drawn some blood of my own.  
“What the hell, you just bit me!” The man screamed.  
“Yeah, well one of your men put a spear through my arm, so I think we’re even man!” I yelled back at him.  
Though I felt powerful enough, the injury in my arm caused me to become weak, and in that moment of weakness, the guard was able to throw me off his shoulders and onto the ground a few feet in front of him and I fell flat on my back.  
“You little demon, what’s wrong with you?” The guard asked me, his tone disgusted.  
I began to make my way to a sitting position, and the only response he got to his question was this,  
“Fuck you!”  
The guard came running after me, and though I had no defenses, I was somehow still ready to fight as I began to make my way to my feet, the desert winds whispering in my ears.  
The guard was about halfway there when he was knocked out cold by the prisoner he had been torturing earlier as the man made his way up to his feet.  
“Whoa!” I whispered to myself as I marveled at his toned, but severely injured body.  
Another one of the guards came after him, only to be knocked down by a kick in the shin.  
I felt like I had been left in a trance, so much so, I hadn’t noticed the fact that the prisoner was now calling for me.  
“Kid!” He said, snapping me from my own mind and back to the reality of having a ripped open arm.  
“Yeah?” I asked, allowing him to call me kid.  
“Could you break my chains with that spear over there?” He asked, glancing towards a fallen blade behind me.  
“Oh yeah.” I said, as I ran over to retrieve the weapon, then bringing it back I began to slice the chain between his cuffs.  
“You know.” I began, as I had finally freed him, “I accept gratitude in the forms of both hugs and kisses, but for the really grateful, I also accept…” I stopped short as I realized he was outright ignoring me and already on his feet heading for a destination only he seemed to have in mind.  
“Hey, where, are you going?” I asked, catching up to him.  
“None of your business kid.” He replied in a flat tone, turning his bright violet eyes to look at me, and I soon noticed that one of them had been scarred.  
“Listen man, I just bit a guy for you!” I said, glaring him down, I had won one fight, I wasn’t about to stop, “ And let me tell you something, it wasn’t a pleasant experience, also, did I mention I have a hole in my arm!”  
He only rolled his eyes and proceeded on ahead, causing me to lose my patience.  
“I’m coming with you!” I said, stamping my foot to show that I meant what I said.  
“Who even are you?” He asked, turning eyes back on me, causing me to revert back to my flirtatious nature,  
“Oh me?” I began, “ I am just a wandering sales man, and I was just wondering if you would be interested in some of this?” I then began to gesture down my body.  
“No.” He replied and continued walking.  
“Fuck you man, I’m gorgeous as hell!” I yelled back as I continued to pursue him. My tone softened a bit when I remembered he had been injured.  
“Hey, did you want me to take a look at those injuries, I mean, I’m no doctor…”  
“No.” He replied once more as I came to walk beside him.  
“Man, is that your word of the day or something?” I asked, raising an irritated brow.  
“Listen kid, why don’t you just go scurry off somewhere else.” He said, dismissing me with his arm, setting me off to blow up,  
“Listen, I just saved your life, don’t you think I deserve a little thanks?”  
“I never asked you to save me.” He replied, anger rising in his tone.  
“I never asked to be stabbed in the arm, go figure!” I screamed at him, raising both of my arms in the air, “Now, I’m going to be following you, whether you like it or not!” I then began to walk off in a straight direction, soon realizing I had no idea where we were going.  
“Where are we going?” I asked, turning my head to look at him.  
A sigh escaped his lips before he replied,  
“Follow me, kid.” And with that, he led the way.

                                                                          

                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this same Fan Fiction on Fan Fiction.net under AlwysbCreative, I did not steal from them, don't worry, that is also me. 
> 
> Also, if you would like to see some of my art, you can visit me on my Deviant Art Account at AlwysbCreative! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful evening! -^^-
> 
>  


	2. Morals

“Are we there yet?” I asked after about what I assumed to be an hour of walking, “Are we even going anywhere or are we just walking in circles?”

“Would you quit your whining?” The man said, his tone in clear irritation.

“I’m just asking.” I shrugged, running up next to him, I still couldn’t help but feel concerned about all the injuries he had tainting his body, he hadn’t stopped even once to take a break and I was beginning to worry he would end up collapsing from blood loss.

Though, the same could be said about me as well, I hadn’t exactly patched things up with my arm which was still oozing blood all along my sides, causing me to feel a little nauseous, so I tried to focus more on our adventure than I did our injuries, but that was easier said than done.

Sooner than I expected, a large building loomed above us, its every entrance seeming to be guarded by people who I recognized as the two men I had (1) beat up, though they weren’t those two men exactly, they did sport the same uniform.

“Follow me kid, I know a secret way in.” The man turned to look at me, his gaze harsh.

“Are you serious, this place is so full packed of people, we’re bound to get caught no matter where we go!” I pointed out, watching the silver haired man roll his eyes.

“If you don’t want to come, be my guest, I don’t care, but I’m going.” He replied, making his way ahead of me.

“Hey wait, what are we even doing?” I asked, trying to catch up to him.

* * *

 

 “Holy shit!” I replied, marveling at the compact room filled to the brim with an array of gold and jewels, the rest of the room hidden among the treasure.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” The man replied, eyeing the mountains of treasure with hungry eyes.

“I don’t know, I’m looking at something pretty marvelous right here, and it’s not the treasure inside that cave if you know what a I mean.” I replied, eyeing the man’s body with my own version of thirsty eyes.

“Your attempts at flirting are a waste with me, girl.” He hissed at me as he made his way into the room.

“Hey, at least I’m trying, got to give me credit for that man.” I said with a shrug. Before I was able to step foot into the room, I had to notice that not many guards lay watchful at this particular doorway, I assumed I would had seen at least one, especially with all the ones I saw outside. Another thing caught my before I could enter the room, that was a massive structure that looked to be a coffin standing in the middle of the room, it’s lid covered in a various array of gold and jewels. Something begin to click within my brain, causing my next outburst,

“You’re a fucking tomb robber, aren’t you?”

The man turned to look at me, and then raising an eyebrow her replied,

“Wow, it only took you around four hours to realize this?”

“Shut up!” I pouted, “I didn’t realize you were a criminal!”

“That’s not my problem.” He shrugged, “You should be more careful with who you decide to follow around, girl.”

I couldn’t answer him, I was too mad with both him and myself, how could I have let myself do this, now I was going to be charged as a criminal as well if we were caught.

“You going to leave, kid?” The man asked, breaking me from my cage of anger.

I had to make a decision, would I leave him behind, abandoned the only person who, despite being quite moody, was actually quite nice to me, I mean, he hadn’t called me (2) ‘demon child’ yet.

But on the other hand, I was aiding a criminal, someone for all I knew could have killed thousands, just for what, material wealth, maybe even less than that?

“Kid?” The man asked, and this time, when I looked into his eyes, I actually saw something besides the usually emotionless wall, I thought I saw a form of sadness swimming within his eyes. In that instant, I began to see a different side to him, a side that caused the air in my lungs to stop for a quick second, my heart skipping a beat.

“No.” I replied, turning my head to the floor so he wouldn’t catch me staring at him.

The only reply I got after that was silence as I made my way into the room, careful not to place my bare feet on any stray needles, I already owned one too many injuries.

I made my way up to the coffin, its large form standing against the wall of the tomb, it’s sheer gold depiction of what could only be a human upon it rich blues lid glared at me, as if telling me that my recent decisions would come back to haunt me soon enough.

“Yeah, well fuck you too buddy.” I said, trying my best to stare it down.

I was examining the small details incorporated into the massive structure when I felt the hair that cascaded over my back in messy strands being lifted to the back of my head, and in an instant I felt someone’s breath fall upon my back.

“See anything you like?” I asked, confidence filling me once again as I assumed I already knew whom this was.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” The man replied, causing me to stretch my lips into a pout.

“What are you even looking at?” I asked, trying to turn my head around to look at my back, but it was useless, I only ended up bumping heads with him.

He replied to my question with silence, and I decided it was best to just ignore him as I turned my attention back to the coffin,

_“Did he come back as a spirit and is now haunting this tomb?”_ I asked myself, _“Maybe that’s why there are so few guards, they have the ultimate defense!”_

“What’s your name, girl?” The man spoke up from behind, causing me to jump a little.

“Um…” I trailed off in thought, I knew I had little to no memory, but I thought I would at least know my own name, “ I don’t know.” I responded.

“Really?” He seemed to ask himself.

“That’s the truth.” I said with an unusual smile.

“I think I’ll call you Spider.” He seemed to decide.

“What?” I asked, surprised he picked that name out of any other, “I mean, I guess its kind of cute, but why?”

“You look like one.” He said, as I heard him making his way back to his original spot.

“Well, your just lucky I think spiders are cute!” I yelled back at him, trying to act tougher than I actually was, “Otherwise I would have to slap you!”

“Keep your voice down, spider.” He said, ignoring my threat.

“Then what am I supposed to call you?” I asked, turning to look at him.

“King.” He said, with a confident smirk stretching his lips.

“Ha, that’s a good one.” I laughed, there was no way I was referring to him as such, “No, I’m being serious.”

“As was I.” He replied, giving me a scowl.

“Yeah, well there is no way I’m calling you ‘king’, especially if you give me a name like spider!” I laughed, turning back to the coffin.

“Then what do you want to call me?” I heard him ask behind me.

“Boy, I would like to call you a lot of different things, but as you said before, flirting is out of the question.” I turned back to him, giving him my own confident smirk.

“So not king?” He questioned, not seeming to want to let that name go.

“King in bed maybe, but we’ll have to wait for that one.” I said, not willing to let my chance to use another pick up line go to waste.

I heard him grumble behind me as I continued to admire the craftsmanship that went into a simple box made only for a person of the dead.

“ I think I have all I need here, Spider.” The robber replied after a few minutes of silence, “I think we should head out before they find us here.”

I turned my head to look at him, his arms full of various golden treasures, his body still flowing with blood from wounds that had not been given the proper time and care to heal.

“You’re not carrying those.” I said, trying to give some back bone to my words.

“Excuse me?” He asked, daring me to answer, but I was not afraid of him, not any more.

“I said, you’re not carrying those. We need to find a place for you to rest, you still have open wounds that need healing and if you don’t do something about them, you are going to die!” I replied, staring him down.

“I think I’ll be fine.” He answered, and turning away from me, he began to walk away.

“Fine my ass!” I almost screamed into the tomb as I followed angrily behind him.

* * *

 

 “What is this place now?” I turned to look at him, still angry at him for not heading my words, but there really was nothing I could do, if he wanted to continue on, so be it.

“You hungry?” He looked down at me, answering my question with a question.

“This place has food?” I asked with excitement.

He nodded and I could feel myself becoming giddy, I hadn’t a clue how long it had been since my last meal.

“Wait, don’t we need like, money for this type of thing??” I asked, my eyes interlocked with his, watching and waiting for that hint of emotion to reappear into the lifeless, lilac pool of his eyes.

“We don’t need money, little Spider.” He responded with a smirk, holding up the heap of treasure he carried in his arms.

“Oh, is that why you brought those?” I questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Is this even legal?”

To answer my question, he gave me a confident smile, the smile of someone who had done this type of thing before.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” I asked, slouching my shoulders in defeat, for I already knew the answer was yes, and I really was following a criminal.

* * *

 

 The building was old, run down, set with a counter at the front and tables in the back, everything looking to be made of old, greyed wood.

“Service, now!” The thief called, pounding on the desk in front of them.

“ A please might work as well.” I said with a shrug.

A man made his way into the open, his skin about the same color as the thief’s, making me stand out like a sore thumb once more, a large clump of black hair placed over his upper lip.

“What?” The man asked, irritated by the thief, I couldn’t really blame him in all honesty.

“What do you mean ‘what’, I want food!” The thief persisted, his body tensing.

“Do you even have any money?” The man asked, giving me a quick glance before he looked back at the thief.

In response, the silver haired placed the whole load of gold atop the counter, grinning in satisfaction,

“Will this be enough?”

“Hmm.” The man began, eyeing the pieces placed on his countered with a careful but greedy eye, “Yes, that would get you a good amount, but if you want a real meal.” The man turned then turned his greedy eyes on me, and I could feel them burning my pastel skin, like the sun’s rays “ You’ll give me the girl.”

_Aww hell no!_ I thought to myself, as I felt myself leaning in closer to the thief’s body, it had been the first time I had actually touched his skin, it was warm and comforting, but I was afraid he would refuse my touch so I backed away a little.

“No.” The thief replied, glancing down at me and my slightly trembling body, I felt small, helpless almost, and was thankful in that moment to have him around to protect me, “ This girl is the one thing I am not trading, you take the gold, or I’m leaving.”

“That’s fine, I’ll give you your meal.” The man replied with a suspicious looking smile, a smile that told me he was up to something.

_“You can’t eat here, get out of here, it’s a trap.”_ A voice raced through my mind, it’s tone stern despite its speed, it sounded desperate. I had no idea where it had come from, but I decided to head its warning.

“Excuse me.” I said, grabbing the man’s arm in means to get his attention.

“What?” He asked, looking angered.

“Um, well, I don’t think we should eat here.” I replied, trying my best to smile.

“Why?” He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Because.” I began, not quite sure how to explain my coming across this information, (3)“I Just have a bad feeling is all.”

“I thought you said you were hungry?” He questioned and I could tell we were getting on each other’s nerves by the atmosphere that conjured itself around us.

“I am hungry.” I said, starting to feel my blood boil as if it had all been placed on a pot over an open flame, “But we can find somewhere else to eat, right?”

“You’re food is ready!” The man came out again, holding a large, appetizing portion of various meats and I could almost hear my stomach screaming into my ear to take advantage of this moment and just eat.

_“No!”_ The voice hissed again, _“Didn’t you hear me, it’s a trap!”_

The man then turned to me, the smile lingering on his lips, causing my fear to catch in my throat,

“Would you like to bandage that injury on your arm miss, it seems to be bleeding?”

“I told you the girl stays with me.” The thief replied for me, taking the large plate of meet and guiding me towards an empty table, his eyes trained on our server and I began to wonder if he was growing suspicious as well.

* * *

 

  _“Your partner eats like a fucking animal.”_ The voice I still hadn’t been able to pin point said, but I could barely hear them through the sounds of the sound of the man’s beast like eating habits, the loud chewing and swallowing began to drive me nuts, so I just placed my head in the middle of the circle I had created with my arms and just lie there, listening to my stomach scream at me in anguish.

I thought I could hear my name being uttered, but I was too far-gone into my own mind, wondering when I would get my next meal.

It came again, like a mysterious figure in the dark and it was coming from the man.

I looked up alarmed and noticed that the man seemed to be having trouble keeping his head up, his eyes glazing over with sleep, he kept uttering my name,

“Spider.”

I stood up and made my way to his side, throwing all my anger through the window of the bar and began replacing it with fear.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” I asked in a panic, feeling the eyes of the room on me.

“Shit, I feel…” He paused, gripping his head, and by the looks of it, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, “Sleepy.”

_“They drugged him.”_ The voice seemed to explain to me.

“Hold on, it’s going to be okay!” I assured him, but he already had his head on the table, his body had gone completely limp.

“No!” I screamed, trying to shake him awake, “Wake up, please, you can’t leave me!”

“It’s no use girl.” A voice said from behind me, and I could already tell it was our server, the voice had been right, this place wasn’t right, “He’s going to be out cold for a while.”

“What did you do to him?” I asked, tears surfacing to my eyes.

“Relax, it is only a small dose of (4) Sakran, just enough to put him to sleep but not enough to kill him.” The server said, then taking my arm, his lips stretched into a malicious smile, “You’ll fetch a fine price girl, you have some of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen!”

“Get the fuck away from me!” I yelled, pushing him away, surprised nobody else in the restaurant had come to my aid.

“Hmm, you are going to be a lot more feisty than I had planned for.” The server said, placing a finger to his lips in thought.

Then, clearing his dusty throat, he looked out towards the rest of the restaurant, eyes full of malevolent intent,

“Whoever helps me successfully capture this rare creature, will receive half of what I get for her.”

To my horrified surprise, half of the restaurant stood up, their eyes mimicking the server’s, and I began to feel horror beyond my wildest nightmare, I was trapped, there was nothing I could do, without the thief, I seemed way more than helpless, I was doomed.

_“No, you’re not completely doomed.”_ The voice rose to my conscious, _“I have a plan.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The More you know:  
> (1) Don't think she'd know what caramel is....? 
> 
> (2) Just some F.R.I.E.N.D.S humor. XD


End file.
